


Rendezvous

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Tentacles, Treat, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Rex seeks Ahsoka out after a rough mission for some very personal recreational time.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/gifts).



Rex had felt the heat of Ahsoka’s half-hidden glances on the transport back to the Resolute, and while outwardly he ignored them, inwardly he was coiled tight as a spring.

It was agonizing to bide his time, pretend like he wasn’t looking for an excuse to rush off at the first chance he got. It wasn’t after every mission that they went to each other, maybe not even most missions. Sometimes duty kept them apart, sometimes one or both were too exhausted physically or emotionally, there were so many things that could get in the way.

This time though he was finally able to slip away without arousing suspicion, tracking her halfway across the ship to one of the currently unused backup medbays.

“What took you so long?” Ahsoka’s voice was lower than usual, tinged with desire as well as gentle amusement, and instead of replying Rex chose to just lean in and kiss her. Ahsoka pressed into it eagerly, her short fangs scraping over his lower lip demandingly until he parted his lips for her. She claimed his mouth then, tongue pressing in hot and slick while a low growl started in the back of her throat.

Rex broke the kiss, feeling a little dazed, and Ahsoka didn’t pause, turning her attention to his jawline and what little of his neck was exposed, scraping teeth and fangs over his skin and then licking firmly.

“Not, ah, wait until you can bite lower,” Rex reminded her shakily. As much as he loved the marks she left with her lips and teeth, too high on his neck and everyone would be able to see. He wanted to proudly show them off, they had to be discrete.

Ahsoka gently bit again, not hard enough to mark, and then nodded as she sighed against him. Rex took advantage of her brief distraction to catch her under her arms, lifting her up and onto the nearby examination bed to sit.

“Is this why you picked the secondary medbay?” Rex stroked over her outer thighs, touching over the little cutouts of fabric that exposed a teasing amount of skin before reaching higher under her short skirt to find the waistband of her leggings and tug them down.

“Was, ah, was mostly thinking there was no reason for anyone to bother us here, but it’s an unexpected advantage,” Ahsoka nearly purred, stroking her hand over his short buzzed hair and scratching at the back of his neck in a way that made him shiver. She lifted her hips to help him slide the fabric down over rounded hips and lean thighs before he had to pause to remove her boots.

“You need a less complicated outfit,” Rex muttered, struggling with the catch on one and making Ahsoka laugh unexpectedly.

“Says the man in full armor,” Ahsoka teased and then squirmed when he ran a finger over her bare sole, making her toe curl and her leg twitch. “Stop that,”

Yes, sir,” Rex said back, somewhere between teasing and entirely serious as he leaned in to tug up her short skirt and decorative loincloth and placed a kiss between her legs. She made a muffled sound at that, spreading her legs further apart.

Rex wasn’t entirely sure the exact terms for where her anatomy different from a human’s, and there had never been an opportunity to acquire that knowledge discreetly, but the exact terms were unimportant. Starting at her pubic mound and splitting were two fat tentacles that resembled her lekku, bluntly pointed and darker shades of the blue and white colors of her montrails and lekku themselves. Normally they rested curled up and tucked against her body protectively, but he was well aware of how mobile and flexible they could be. He was also aware of how sensitive they were, stroking over one and then licking over the other, coaxing the blunt tip into his mouth. Ahsoka moaned, gripping at his shoulder armor as the thick tentacle squirmed in his mouth at the attention. He sucked gently on it, curling his tongue over it. It felt almost like soft leather, tough yet pliable. He also knew, as sensitive as they were, he’d never been able to get Ahsoka off from just contact with them. Rex could tease her until she was swearing at him without pushing her over the edge and he took shameless advantage of it.

Ahsoka didn’t seem far from swearing now, one tentacle squirming and curling against his hand, squeezing and twisting, while the other tried to thrust deeper into his mouth as she grew more frantic. He kept his free hand on her hips to keep her from choking him, as long as she couldn’t focus enough to use the Force he could hold her down and set the pace as he liked it. He pulled back to let the blunt tentacle slip from his mouth with a wet sound, and she did curse then, yanking at his shoulder armor.

“Stop teasing,” Ahsoka hissed, and Rex curled his fingers to stroke over the soaking wet folds under her tentacles.

“I would never tease you, I always follow through,” Rex assured her, trying to keep his voice steady. He wanted her so badly it hurt, and he never wanted this to end.

Ahsoka made a frustrated little whine, and then he could feel himself caught up in pressure as she pushed him back, hopping lightly off the examination bed and only wobbling for a moment before she was forcing him back against the wall with her mind and a hand against his chest. He felt a shudder go through him, gasping and trying to press against the invisible force of it as she growled and started viciously finding his armor clasps, yanking each piece off and dropping it to the floor. He was able to move enough to slide one leg between hers and she made a low sound, hips canting forward as she rubbed herself against the smooth armor on his thigh, grinding and rubbing but her hands not so much as trembling as she kept stripping him down.

Rex was able to move then, pressing a clumsy kiss between her montrails and then helping her yank off his armor and the under-suit so she could claw over his bare chest, making him arch and moan at the rough touch. He twisted them then, so she was the one with her back to the wall, lifting her up as she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. Her tentacles wrapped around his cock just as easily as he rocked in, clinging and squeezing and holding on almost too tight to thrust past them and into her slick entrance. Ahsoka’s sharp nails dug into the back of his shoulders and she bit down on his collarbone to muffle her eager cries as he thrust into her, pressing her against the wall. He shuddered, forcing himself to hold back as he took her hard, feeling every squeeze and pulse of her tentacles and inner walls as she panted against his skin, hips jerking as she tried to rock into each thrust without the leverage to do anything but let him take her. Then she was gasping, for as vocal as Ahsoka was the rest of the time, she was almost silent when she came, head tilting back and lower lip between her teeth and everything tense as she shuddered against him. It was too much and he let himself go, thrusting hard and fast into her before he came with a muffled cry.

The aftermath was a much less hurried affair, Rex felt dazed and Ahsoka always seemed almost smug, lazy and relaxed as they cleaned up using some of the disposable towels stocked in the medbay. She peppered his face with lazy kisses and nuzzled her cheek against his as he got dressed. Even if it seemed a waste to redress just to head to the showers it gave them more time to linger. He helped with her leggings, sliding them back up and taking the time to press one more affectionate kiss to her now limp and tucked up tentacles. They barely twitched at the contact, but she squirmed and huffed.

“I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them our Commander was ticklish,” Rex smiled, tugging her leggings the rest of the way up and smoothing them over her hips before he reached to get the boots for her.

“You like that you’re the only one that knows,” Ahsoka pointed out, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead, then his lips when he tilted his head up.

“You’re right,” Rex acknowledged, stroking tenderly over her cheek, kissing her one more time before he pulled away to inspect the room once more for any trace that it had been disturbed.

“See you tomorrow, Rex,” Ahsoka promised, and then she was slipping out silently into the hallways leaving him to finish up and give her a minute before he followed.


End file.
